Winter's World
by adrik rochev
Summary: AU. Axel is a new transfer student to Twilight Private School, a school where Roxas attends. Axel picks on him, Roxas runs away and gets himself lost and Axel gets a kiss. Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters.


Author's Notes -

Hey guys. It's been a real long time since I've actually wrote something, finished it and posted it. So, well. Yeah. My fault. Writers block and all that shit. I wrote this entire Chapter (Yes, I said chapter, as in I'm planning to write more for it XD) at work. It seems to me now that I write a hell of a lot better when I'm actually not supposed to be writing. I wouldn't conceder this a very long peice, but oh well.

I've never did a real crossover story before, but just love Advent children, and There is so much Final Fanasy in KH, I thought I'd go with it. Next Chapter though, 'Axel's Brother' ---- (I'll give you one guess XD) Main pairings (In this Chapter) Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora and Leon/Cloud. Oh yeah. I might want to mention again, this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, so...Very OOC right now...Sowwweeey guys. I'll be better in The next chapter...

Written- Late September

Typed – October 1st, 2006

Completed Chapter October 1st, 2006

_Italics – means either a flashback or something is said in English. Hopefully you can tell them apart XD_

KH, KHCoM and KHII and FFVII- Advent Children doesn't belong to me...--; I only wish it

Winter's World

Chapter One – Who's Azel?

I stared shamelessly as my teacher introduced a new transfer student to the class. Quickly, I picked up my pencil and began to sketch him before he sat down in his seat, which I would be soon to find out was one seat ahead of me and to the right. His hair was a bright fiery red color and spiked out everywhere. Just below is stunning emerald eyes were small diamond shaped tattoos.

"This is..." My mind wandered off as my teacher began to introduce the new student, my hand moving rapidly to sketch in the mysterious student. "He is part American, and part Japanese. Hmmm. Roxas. You excel in you English Literature classes. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to show our new classmate around?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side, pulling the pencil in my hand away from my paper, only to find everyone of my classmates staring at me. I flushed, embarrassedly. "Oh, Y-yes Cloud-Sensei. Of course I will show Azel-san around," The moment the red head's name left my lips, he snapped his head around in my direction, glaring intensely at me.

"Thank you Roxas," Cloud-Sensei told me, before he went on, showing 'Azel' were to sit, and then continuing with the days lesson. I sighed, resting my chin in my hand while I started drawing a new sketch. An off to the side, back view our our new transfer student; but soon enough the bell went off, signaling that it was lunch time, and everyone scrambled to get out of the classroom as fast as they could so they could get as much time out of the classroom as they could. I shrugged and began to neatly put my papers in my binder and then slipped my binder into my school bag, when a shadow crossed my desk.

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering to look up at the person blocking out the light. "What can I do for you?"

"Where do I go for a smoke?" I looked up at the unformilar voice and all the blood rushed to my face as I flushed hotly. My mouth opened and closed as I gaped at the boy, trying to think of something intelligent to say.

"W-we're not aloud to smoke on school property Azel-san," I stammered out. Again he looked at me, an intensely cold glare on his features.

_"My name is Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"_ He growled out to me in English as the blood continued to rush to my face.

"Yes. Axel-san. I u-understand. I am very sorry. I-"

"Listen here you little shit. I wanna smoke. And I wanna smoke now. So you, being the little teachers pet that you are, can take me to a place where I can smoke. Okay?" I swallowed thickly, shoving the rest of my books into my school bag. Nodding, I picked my bag up from my desk and slung it over my shoulder.

"Axel-san. It is almost a three mile  walk to the nearest off school road. We would never make it back in time for next period,"

"Skip it then. You ARE an 'A+' student, aren't you? You can afford to miss a class...or two," I shook my head.

"I may be an 'A+' and an Honor student, but I am Not going to miss classes just so you can go and smoke Axel-san!"

"Pussy," The red head growled under his breath. My jaw dropped.

"Such language!" Axel gave me a cocky smirk and slapped me up side the head, rather hard. I stood there and gaped at him, my mouth moving, however no sound came out.

"You hit me!" I whined to him, before turning and storming towards the classroom doors. I went to opened the door, however, a black gloved hand held the door shut, preventing me from leaving the room. "Get out of my way!" I growled softly, fuming at the probably older boy. Once again, a cocky grin made its to his lips.

_"Make me,"_ He old me in his rough English dialect. I grabbed his arm and began to, slowly and inch by inch, pull at his arm, trying to force him to let go of the door. He held onto the door and shoved me back violently into the desks with his other hand. Dropping my school bag, I grabbed at his free hand. He finally let go of the door and caught my other hand with his. His back went flat against the door and I held onto his gloved hands tightly, refusing to back down. However, Axel seemed to have another thing on his mind. His arms gave way under my weight, and I suddenly became very aware of the position I was in. MY hands pinning his to the door, his leg between mine, most of my body pressed flush against his. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and myself blushing hotly; instantly. I let go of his hands and grabbed my fallen school bag, pushed the red head out of the way, threw open the door and left him alone in the room. Blindly, I ran outside and across the courtyard, not really caring were I ended up at.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Caw! Caw!" _I looked up at the sound of a raven as it called out and then looked around at my surroundings. In my anger I had walked straight into the North Wood, an Out of Bounds area on the school grounds. Franticly, I looked around. Everything looked the same from where I stood. My breath hitched and caught in my throat as I began to panic.

"I-I have to c-calm down..." I told myself out loud. "That's it. C-calm down..." I walked over to a rather large tree and sat down, my back against its thick trunk and my school bag in my lap, my hands clutching it so tightly that my knuckles turned white. A black squirrel chattered in a tree nearby, and the raven cawed again only this time it seemed even closer. I brought my knees up and rested my chin on my bag; my arms wrapped tightly around me legs. A tree branch snapped and my head shot up at once. Looking around, I saw nothing. Then, suddenly, from the corner of my eye I saw a black hooded figure slinking about in the light mist of the wood. Tears prickled my eyes. Was this the end? Was this person some sort of crazy mad man then was out to murder young teen boys? Or worse? I shivered at the very thought of what else could happen to me out here in the middle of the woods, lost and whatnot. Tears clung to my lashes as I blinked the rest of them away. What was going to do? I had no clue as to how to get out of here. And I've never been lost in my life. But now I was, and I just happened to be lost in the very same woods that the maniac killer seemed to enjoy. Or at least, thats what the news told me.

_"Roxas," My brother called down from the living room. I could faintly hear the news playing on the television as I began to make my way upstairs from my room. "Roxas, hurry up and get up here," Groaning as I walked up the steps that led me upstairs I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Roxas!" I heard my brother call for a third time._

_"What!" I yelled back at him, glaring at him as I walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "This had better be important Leon," I growled sleepily at him. _

_"Don't go near the North Wood on your way home from school. There is some crazy killing youngens," I nodded, turning to make my way back to my room._

_"Yes Oniichan,"_

My brothers voice echoed in my mind as I remembered the night my brother had called my upstairs. Oh. Fuck. I was going to die for sure now. Even the students from school had been talking about the rumored murderer in the North Wood. I could hear more branches breaking underfoot as the person moved, louder as they got closer to where I sat, huddled against the large tree, clutching my schoolbag tightly in my hands. I buried my face into my bag, smearing its surface with my wet tears. A shadow covered me and a hand reached down, grabbing my shoulders. I flinched hard at the touch, letting out a loud whimper.

_"Hey. Do you always freak out like this when you get lost in the woods?"_ Came a rough voice in English.

"_Huh?"_ I looked up at the figure. "_What? Axel-san?"_ I watched as Axel lowered his head so he was actually looking at

my face and pushed back his hood.

_"God,"_ He growled out in English before he switched back into Japanese. "If you're gonna add a suffix to my name, at least use -kun," I blinked and wiped my eyes of any remaining years. Axel glared, then plunked his rear end down beside me against the base of the tree before he began going through his coat pockets and pulling out a cigarette. I watched as he put it between his lips then pulled back one of the black glove that were covering his hands and held his palm to the end of the cigarette as it dangled from his lips. He drew in a breath and somehow managed to light the said cigarette in his mouth. Letting out a long stream of smoke, he turned his attention to me.

"How did you...?" I went to ask. However, the look he gave me cause the question to end abruptly. "Never mind-"

"My body tends to overhead and cause fires and shit. Mainly in the hands of course. So, never touch my gloves or my hands," He explained simply, ending in a growl. Axel pulled his sleeve up and glanced at his watch. "By the way. You've missed the two last classes of the day you know," MY eyes widened, but then I shook my head.

"I really fucked today up," I said softly, shivering slightly. "I've never missed a class, and the day I get assigned to help show you around I miss half a day,"

"You swore," Axel stated, as if amazed. I blinked at him offhandedly.

"And your point is?" I shot back at him. A rain drop dropped on my nose and I looked up at the sky just as it decided to open up and let the rain pour down upon us. Luckily we were shielded some by the large leafy branches of the trees. However, my thin blazer did not protect me from the rain at all. My spiky hair started to sag d0own with the weight of the rain and my white blazer became semi-transparent. The red head next to me didn't seem to mind the rain at all. In fact the boy had taken off his black gloves and was holding his palms towards the sky, watching as steam rose off them as the cold rain hit. Steam also rose from his long black jacket that he was wearing. Shivering again, I finally let go of my schoolbag and wrapped my arms around my torso. As much as I could anyways. Axel glanced over at me and then stood up quickly, his coat going flying; falling down onto my head.

"Huh?" I voiced an unintelligent question, and Axel looked down at me. Pushing the body of his coat onto my shoulders, I slid my slender arms into the sleeves of the coat an d pulled the hood over my head to strop the rain from getting my hair any wetter. It wouldn't go back to being spiky, but the school day was over with now anyways so it didn't really matter to me. "Axel-kun...What time is it now?" I asked him.

"Almost five o'clock now," He answered, pulling on his gloves, then pulling his sleeve up, glancing at his watch. "Why?"

"Oh. No real reason. I just...needed to get home for my lessons, that's all...I... I don't know how to get out of here. These woods are off limits to students so I've never really been in here," Axel cocked his head.

"Get up then. I'll take you home-" Here Axel paused and rolled his bright green eyes. "-you whinny little brat," I gaped at him before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Humph._ Asshole,"_ I cursed in English as I got up, then picked my bag that was lying on the ground and getting wet. I brushed myself off and followed Axel as he began to walk, grumbling to himself as he did so.

"What are you going on about?" I asked him, referring to his muttering.

"It wasn't anything concerning you, if that's what you're worried about," Was his answer and that was all he said, the entire way to the edge of the wood. "Do you want me to walk you all the way to your home?" Axel asked, as he looked up to the darkening sky.

"Well, I mean, if you don't mind...I hate to be a bother..."

"You lead then," He replied back with a shrug. "I don't know where you live," Walking beside Axel, I led him to my house. It was a large house, but not too large. Only big enough to provide enough room for me and my two older brothers, Sora and Leon and their frequently visiting boyfriends.

"Do you want to come inside for a while?" I asked. "I can dry your coat for you and..." I trailed off as we came up the walkway. I glanced up at the taller boy when he didn't answer. "Axel?" Again he didn't answer me. "Axel-kun?" I repeated.

"No..." He drew out the word slowly before grabbing my arm with his hand and pulling me against him. He grabbed my face and tilted my head up towards him . He leaned down, kissing me with a brutal force. My eyes widened and I began to struggle against him; my hands clawing at his arms when he refused to let go of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I whimpered. Finally Axel pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting us. He jerked away and wiped the saliva from his chin.

"Thanks Brat," He growled loudly before turning to leave. "You still have to show me around school tomorrow, you know that right?" Dumbly I stood there, a hot blush on my face. Blinking, I suddenly snapped out of whatever daze I was in.

"W-wait! Axel-kun!" Axel paused in his walking for a moment and turned towards me.

"_Yes?"_ He asked plainly in English._ "What do you want now Brat?"_

"I...just...Why did you kiss me?" I swallowed thickly, unsure of whether or not I wanted to hear the answer or not. Axel stayed silent for a moment.

"Shouldn't the 'Prince' get to kiss his 'Princess' after he rescues 'her' Roxas?" He asked. I blinked at him, letting his words sink in. Once they had, my cheeks burned brightly.

"What! Are you implying that I am or resemble a GIRL Axel-kun?" Snickering, Axel shook his head. "Then just what are you implying! Hmm?"

"It's implying that you have the cuteness of a girl, but the everything else of a boy," Axel replied slyly. The heat jumped to my cheeks.

"W-wha! I AM NOT CUTE!" I flustered at him loudly. "Axel! I'm not cute! Take it Back! Now!" I fumed.

"Roxas?" Light spilled from behind me, and I glanced back to find Sora, with his boyfriend Riku at the door. "What are you doing out here? Stop yelling..." Sora said sleepily. "Come inside. And bring your friend with you. There isn't any point in staying outside and disrupting the neighborhood you know," I looked at Sora in his baby blue pajama bottoms that were falling off his hips. Riku was resting his chin on the younger's neck, his arm around Sora's waist. I glared at him and turned back to Axel who had suddenly disappeared. Frowning, I walked up the steps and into the house, pushing past Sora and Riku, letting them shut and lock the doors behind me.

"Where is Leon-Oniichan?" I asked Sora as I walked into the kitchen. It was only then did I realize that I still had Axel's jacket on. I slipped out of it and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Leon-Oniichan is..." Sora trailed off. I looked up at the ceiling as I heard a loud thump.

"No...Squall...not that..." The pleasant voice of my oldest brothers boyfriend reached my ears. Also, my brother's boy toy, just happened to me one of my teachers. Imagen that now.

"Cloud..." Came the deeper voice of my oldest brother, Squall Leonhart. As I imagined, he had just grabbed his petite blond boyfriend by the back of his shirt. There was always lots of weird happenings going on between Riku and Sora and Leon and Cloud. Sometimes it was real, real, scary.

"Okay. Never mind Sora," I told him, not minding that he didn't continue. I glanced at Sora who was looking at me oddly.

"Does little baby brother Roxas have a boyfriend too?" he asked, indicating to Axel's jacket. I turned to him, glaring.

"No, I do not have a boyfriend too Sora. I got lost in the North Woods and Axel-kun found me. That's it. It just happened to start raining so he offered me his jacket!" I growled loudly, trying to drown out the noise Leon and Cloud were making upstairs. I forcibly exhaled and grabbed the jacket from it';s resting place on the back of the chair and stormed to my room in the basement, My sanctuary from my brothers and their boyfriends. The jacket in my hand dropped onto my overstuffed armchair as I walked past it and to my bed. I let myself fall onto its soft surface. My arm reached out to my nightstand and I fumbled for the remote. Once the object of my desire was in m y hand, I clicked the television on, but shivered. Getting up, I walked over to my chair and picked up Axel's jacket, looked at it. After a moment however, I slipped in on and went back over to my bed. I picked up the remote again and turned the volume up to drowned out my brothers and then let myself drift off to a nice sleep.


End file.
